A Loss of Innocence
by speak-th3-truth
Summary: What if Omid never got shot and Christa never went missing? This is the story of Clementine, Omid and Christa living their lives in the apocalypse after fleeing Savannah. They will meet new people and will come upon a familiar face.
1. We Remain

**Yo guys! This is my first time writing time on this website. So yeah, I love TWDG, so I decided to write a fan fiction about it. I wanted to write about what it would be like if Omid never got shot and Christa never went missing. So I hope you enjoy it!**

"Can we take a break?" Clementine breathed.

Clementine, Christa and Omid have been walking for days trying to find food and shelter. After fleeing Savannah 6 months ago, the three of them couldn't find a temporary place to stay. They slept under trees and in abandoned buildings that were soon broke in by walkers. And what was even harder, was Christa was now pregnant.

"Gil's Pitstop is nearby, there's a toilet, we can wash up," Omid suggested.

"All right Clem, wash up and keep your weapon with you at all times," he warned her.

Clementine nodded in understanding before entering the female toilets. She placed her gun carefully beside the sink. She was glad that Lee taught her how to defend herself. She saved his life after he was attacked by the stranger that claimed he had her parents. But died shortly after from a walker bite. Even though he chopped his arm off, the infection had spread. Clementine shot him to prevent him from turning. She didn't want to see Lee become one of them.

She checked all the stalls to see if anyone was in there. "Good, no one's here," she said to herself.

Clementine began to wash her face, but much to her dismay, the tap didn't have water. So she took her water bottle and poured some water onto a cloth. Her face was full of dirt.

"Better," she muttered after she was done.

She then accidentally knocked her water bottle of the bench. It rolled into one of the toilet stalls, with the cap off it. She went into the stall to retrieve it, but as she entered the stall. She found that all her water was gone. The bottle was dirty after falling onto a toilet floor.

Suddenly, Clementine heard the toilet door open. She had a feeling it wasn't, Omid or Christa. So she stood on top of one of the toilets to hide herself. The figure walked slowly through the toilets, shoes clacking against the floor. The figure stopped near Clementine's abandoned backpack. Clementine peered through the stall she was in to find the figure looking at her gun.

Clementine accidentally let out a noise that got the figures attention. It stood outside of her stall and then peeped into it. She saw a pair of brown eyes staring right at her, holding her gun. Clementine shivered.

"I see you," the figure said. Clementine recognised it was a girl, a teenager. About 5 years older than herself.

"Get out of there. You're not fooling me," the girl sneered. Clementine remained silent, but the girl still had her gun aimed right at her.

"Come on out now," the girl urged.

"Who are you?" Clementine asked warily.

"None of your business," the girl snapped back.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Clementine asked.

"Only if you're stupid,' the girl sneered.

The girl then opened the toilet door, the gun still aimed at Clem.

Clementine walked reluctantly out of the stall.

The girl continued to look through her backpack, with the gun still raised. "You got anything?" she asked.

Clementine had a feeling she was one of those people that went around and looted others. She decided not to answer the girl's question.

"Come on, let's see," the girl urged. She was getting impatient. "I ain't gonna ask again."

"What's your name?" Clementine asked, her hands raised in surrender.

"My name? Why do you care?" the girl replied harshly.

"I was just wondering," Clementine muttered. She was doing her best to start a conversation with the girl, so she could calm herself down.

"Stupid," the girl muttered under her breath.

Clementine thought the girl was done interrogating her, when she raised the gun and asked her if she had anything else.

"I don'tt have anything!" Clementine protested.

The girl then asked for her hat. Clementine didn't want to give it to her because her dad gave it and that was the only thing she had left from her parents.

"Just give it to me!" the girl urged. Clementine just stood there. And the girl went back to looking through her backpack.

"Junk. Junk. Junk," she chanted.

Clementine heard the toilet door open and she hoped it was Omid or Christa.

"Shit, Shit and more shit," the girl continued.

She continued to ramble on about how the last people she stole things from had much better stuff.

She took out a picture that Clementine kept of Lee. The one he found in the pharmacy back when she first met him in Macon.

It was Omid that walked into the toilets. He stared at the girl in surprise but she didn't seem to notice him.

Clementine gave him a pleading look.

"Whoa, easy now," he said. The girl immediately spun around in surprise. She pointed the gun straight at him. The toilet door slammed loudly in the background. And it made the girl flinch; luckily she didn't pull the trigger.

"Just put the gun down," Omid said to her softly. Omid tried his best to calm the girl down, but that didn't seem to work.

"You don't need to do this," he said. The girl just stared at him. Clementine couldn't tell what her expression was, as she was behind her.

Christa walked into the toilets and saw the girl pointing the gun at Omid.

Christa immediately raised the rifle she was holding. From behind, Clementine could see that girl's knees were shaking.

"Christa, don't threaten her," Omid hissed.

Christa ignored him however and gave the girl a cold hard look.

"Put your weapon down," she insisted. The girl stood frozen.

"Now!" Christa shouted, her rifle aimed right at the girl.

The girl flinched and a bullet came flying out of her gun.

"Fuck!" Omid shouted as he ducked. He then gave Clementine a concerned look.

Christa without thinking, shot the girl fatally in the chest. The girl collapsed against the wall, slowly sliding against it onto the ground.

"What did you do!?" Omid shouted at Christa.

"She could've killed us!" Christa shouted back.

Omid sighed in exasperation before he walked over to Clementine and hugged her. Clementine held him tightly, shaking violently.

**Hope you enjoyed it guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Close Call

**Thank you guys! I already have 4 reviews on the first chapter and I only posted it about 3 days ago. Thank you! I'm glad many of you are enjoying the fan fic so far. I'm on 2 weeks of holidays at the moment, so I should have more time to write. Enjoy!**

**_16 months later_**

Clementine, Christa and Omid were sitting at a camp fire cooking dinner.

Clementine was now 11 and Christa had lost her unborn baby due to a miscarriage. It left Christa and Omid extremely depressed, especially Christa.

"Guys, talk to me," Clementine insisted. Christa was by the fire, trying to make the flames bigger while Omid sat beside Clementine, in silence.

"Look at this, it's pathetic. The wood's too wet to burn," Christa commented.

Omid remained silent while Clementine looked at Christa.

"You should be doing this, not me." Christa told Clementine. "Tending a fire, so you can cook and stay warm. It's something you have to be able to do."

The silence between the three continued.

"I'm freezing," Clementine breathed, hugging her arms around herself.

Omid chuckled, finally speaking up. "This isn't half as bad as Wellington is going to be. You're gonna freeze your ass off over there," he laughed.

"Yep," Christa agreed. "We've got a couple hard months ahead of us. Hopefully we'll make it to Wellington."

Clementine nodded before looking down at her feet.

"I miss Lee," she muttered.

Omid and Christa looked at her sadly. "I'm sure you do," Omid said softly.

It was silent for a moment before Christa got up. "I'm gonna go look for some more fire wood," she reassured them. "Omid, stay here with Clementine."

Christa walked off into the distance, while Omid stayed seated next to Clementine. Clementine got up from where she was sitting and sat by the fire. She opened her backpack and brought out the photo she had of Lee. She also brought out a drawing she did of Kenny, Duck and Katjaa.

She missed them so much.

It was quiet for a moment until distant shouts could be heard. Omid instantly got up and Clementine did the same. They both walked in the direction Christa headed. The shouts started getting louder and clearer to hear.

Omid gasped and stood behind a bush with Clementine. Three men were interrogating Christa.

"Where's the rest of your group?!" one man shouted.

"I'm- I'm by myself," Christa stuttered.

"Bullshit!"

"She's lying!"

"Cut the shit lady," a man in a dark hoody said, aiming the gun right at Christa.

"It- it's just me," Christa continued to stutter.

"Come on guys!" one of the guys hollered, also aiming his gun at Christa.

Omid got out a rock and threw it at one of the men, striking them in the eye. Clementine did the same and got one of the other men. The man with the dark hoody watched them in pain, distracted. Christa ran off.

"HEY!" the man shouted. "Get back here!" A shot from his gun was heard, but the bullet missed Christa.

"Quickly!" Omid shouted. Clementine, Omid and Christa ran as fast as they could. One of the three men, the one Omid struck with the rock, was running after them shortly after.

He instantly targeted Clementine, because she was a child and wouldn't be as strong to get away from him. He grabbed her from behind. Clementine let out a scream.

"Let her go!" Omid shouted.

Omid couldn't punch or hit the man since Clementine was wrapped in his arms. So Omid, proceeded to get his gun out.

"Don't!" Christa shouted, stopping him. Clementine then started biting on the man's fingers. He yelled in pain before letting go of her. The three of them continued to run.

"Jesus! Are you fucking kidding me?!" the man shouted, getting back on his feet and running after them.

Christa fell over in the process and the man had managed to catch up to them. Omid tried to help Christa up but the man punched him in the face, causing Omid to fall to the ground. As Omid was on the ground, he tripped the man over by his legs. The man fell on top of Christa. Christa tried to pull him off her but he didn't budge. Clementine grabbed a stick nearby and whacked the man across the head. He rolled off Christa onto his side.

Omid took the stick from Clementine and continued to whack the man with it. A few walkers appeared and surrounded them.

"Let's go!" Christa shouted.

Omid ran off with Clementine and Christa. The man remained on the ground, bruised and bloody on the face. Two walkers saw him and he was instantly devoured.

"That was close!" Omid breathed.

"Just keep running!" Christa urged.

**Sorry guys, this chapter was a little shorter. But I promise the next one will be longer, so stay tuned.**


	3. Along Came A Dog

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you all for the reviews, much appreciated. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Clementine, Christa and Omid walked for about two days looking for shelter and food.

Clementine's grumbling stomach was the only thing she could think about right now.

"Wait, what's that?" Christa asked, pointing forward into the distance.

Omid squinted his eyes to get a clear look. "Let's go see, but be careful," he warned.

The three of them made their way cautiously towards the mysterious object. It was a campsite that was previously occupied and now left abandoned. A dog appeared out of nowhere. Christa gasped.

"It's ok, it's ok," Omid assured her, "it's just a dog."

Clementine walked up to the dog. It was panting heavily. It still had a collar around its neck.

"Sam," Clementine muttered. "Nice to meet you Sam,"

The three of them walked around the campsite, observing it. There was an abandoned van with people's stuff still left in it.

"Oh my," Christa gasped. She was holding a picture of what seemed to be Sam's family.

Clementine looked down at her feet, she hated the thought of people losing their families. She's already lost hers, including Lee. Lee was family to her, even Kenny, and Ben, and Katjaa and Duck…

Sam's loud barking interrupted Clementine's thoughts. He was barking at a tree but when Clementine took a closer look, she saw he was barking at a walker that was strapped to it.

"Must've been one of the family members..." Omid muttered sombrely.

Clementine took a closer look at the walker, it had a pocket knife right in its arm.

"It's ok Sam, he's dead," she assured the dog. Clementine knelt down next to him. "Look you can see the bite, looks like he tried to cut it out. But that never works. Ever." Clementine said sadly.

Omid and Christa looked at her sadly. Clementine got up and stood closer to the walker, which was now moving. Sam was still barking eagerly at it.

"It's ok," Clementine assured him. "We're smart and he's not. We're smarter than all of them." Clementine remembered the words Lee said to her in his final moments. It made her sad just saying them again.

Clementine tried to grab for the knife but the walker's lose arm tried to grab her.

"Clementine, stay away from it," Christa ordered.

"The knife could be useful," Clementine told her.

Clementine then grabbed a large tree branch that was beside the walker.

"Clem, it's better if I do it," Omid said.

"It's ok, I've got this," Clementine assured him. "Just stand back."

Clementine began to smash the walker's head. Christa and Omid watched her. They could see that she was growing up and was starting to defend herself. Such as earlier when the man grabbed her from behind, she bit his fingers in order to break his grip.

Once Clementine was done, she took the pocket knife out of the walker's arm and wiped it on her pants.

"Ok let's look for food," Christa suggested. The three of them proceeded their way through the campsite.

Omid looked into the abandoned van, Christa looked into the shredded tent and Clementine just looked everywhere.

As she was looking, she found a yellow frisbee on the ground. "Hey wanna play catch?" she asked Sam.

Sam looked at her eagerly. Clementine threw the frisbee as far as she could and Sam ran straight after it, catching it.

"I found something!" Christa suddenly exclaimed. Omid and Clementine instantly turned to her.

"What is it?" Omid asked.

Christa held up a can of beans. "I found it in the trash can," she said.

Omid pulled a face of disgust.

"It's not open," Christa sighed when she saw his expression.

"Ok," Omid shrugged.

The three of them sat on a nearby log and Christa opened the can with the knife Clementine picked up from the walker.

"Please don't be bad," Clementine muttered under her breath.

Christa had finally opened the can, she looked inside.

"Thank God," Clementine sighed.

Christa took a handful of beans and gave the can to Omid, he did the same. He then gave it to Clementine. She began eating when she saw Sam sitting in front of her.

"I guess you're pretty hungry too," Clementine said.

She grabbed a handful of beans and gave it to him, however Sam was so eager he knocked the can out of Clementine's hand. As the can was on the ground he began to eat straight from it.

"Hey! Don't eat it all!" Clem yelled, snatching the can off the ground.

Sam then jumped and bit Clementine's arm, pulling her to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Christa shrieked.

Sam then pounced on top of Clementine but Omid managed to pull the dog off her. Sam suddenly jumped onto Omid which caused him to fall on the ground. Omid tried to punch Sam but it didn't seem to work so he kicked him instead. Sam flew over the log they were sitting on moments ago.

Christa ran to Clementine and held her tightly. Clementine was wincing in pain, while holding her arm.

"Holy..." Christa gasped, looking at the bite.

Distant whines could be heard from behind the log. Omid walked to it, Christa and Clementine followed close behind him.

Christa gasped, while Omid and Clementine stared in shock. Sam was impaled on tent posts.

He continued to wince in pain, his legs moving rapidly as if to free himself.

"He's in too much pain, we have to kill him," Omid said.

Christa gave him a look.

"I agree," Clementine said. "It's better that he be put down quickly then let him die painfully and slowly."

Christa looked at Clementine tentatively. She could see Clementine growing up very quickly right before her eyes.

Omid slowly took out his gun. He pointed it right at Sam, his hands shaking.

"But the sound!" Christa shouted, but it was too late, Omid had already shot Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam," Clementine whispered.

"We've gotta get out of here now!" Christa ordered. She got up and pulled Clementine with her. Omid followed close behind and the three of them walked away from the campsite.

As they walked Clementine started feeling extremely dizzy and light headed. She thought about something to distract herself. But her thoughts went straight to the people she lost. Carley, Doug, Ben, Lily, Duck, Katjaa, Kenny, Chuck, Mark, Glenn, Molly even Larry. But the people that she missed the most was her parents and Lee. Clementine still remembered the moment she saw her parents as walkers. She remembered standing there in shock, not knowing what to do. Too numb to feel anything and too drained to let any tears pour. Lee fainted right next to her and she took him to a nearby jewellery store for safety. Minutes later, she lost him too.

As Clementine walked behind Christa and Omid, she started to cry. Letting the tears pour down her cheeks, the tears she's held back for a long time.

Christa and Omid turned to look at her. "What's the matter, Clem?" Christa asked. She went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy..." Clementine breathed.

Christa carried her and continued to walk. "Can we take a break?" Clementine asked.

"Ok, good idea," Omid said. The three of them sat on a nearby rock, when Clementine started to lose consciousness.

"I think it's the bite," Christa told Omid.

"Shit..." Omid cursed under his breath.

Suddenly a herd of walkers surrounded the three of them.

"Shit! We've gotta get out of here!" Omid yelled. Christa carried Clementine in her arms and the three of them ran away from the walkers, but were soon closed in by even more.

"I'm gonna have to shoot them," Omid told Christa.

"No!" Christa shouted at Omid. "The noise will attract even more!"

Clementine was still in Christa's arms. She wasn't fully aware what was going on around her, but could hear Christa and Omid's shouting and the walkers' groans and moans.

A walker fell onto Omid, he tried to pull it off him but the walker's head fell lifelessly on him. A young man with a machete just saved him. And older man was killing the remaining walkers with his crossbow.

Christa watched the two strangers as they killed the walkers. "Let's go!" The younger man called to her.

The older man helped Omid to his feet and the five of them ran away to safety. Christa still holding Clementine tightly in her arms.


	4. The Cabin Group

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry it took me a while to update the next chapter but here it is!**

**Enjoy.**

Christa, Clementine and Omid walked with the two strangers in silence.

The younger man with the machete finally broke the silence.

"Hey, you guys all right?"

"We're fine, thank you," Christa answered dully, not making eye contact with him.

Clementine was still in her arms, still feeling dizzy.

"What are you doing out here?" the older man asked.

"We've been looking for food and shelter for a while. It's not that easy," Omid sighed.

"I understand," the old man responded.

The silence continued between the five of them.

"I'm Luke," the younger man finally introduced himself. "And this is Pete," he gestured towards the older man.

"Hi there," Pete smiled.

"Hi, I'm Omid and this is my girlfriend Christa," he gestured towards Christa. "And this is Clementine," he gestured towards Clem in Christa's arms.

"It's nice to meet you guys. For now, we're gonna take you back to our group, okay?" Luke assured them.

Christa was about to protest when Omid spoke first.

"Will that be ok with the rest of your group?"

"I'm sure it will be," Luke answered.

Christa was getting tired of holding Clementine. She started slipping out of her arms and Christa had to constantly stop and adjust her.

"I can carry her for you," Luke said to her. Christa looked at him hesitantly before giving Clementine to Luke.

Luke held Clementine tightly in his arms and continued to walk.

"We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" Luke suddenly shouted. He dropped Clementine instantly on the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Christa shouted at him.

Omid went beside Clementine to help her up, but she was too weak.

"What is it?" Pete asked Luke.

"She's... She's been bit man." Luke answered, pacing around. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, what are we gonna do here?"

"It was a dog!" Clementine assured him, noticing the blood from the bite was seeping through her sleeve.

"I didn't see any dog, Clementine," Pete said to her.

"You have to believe her! We were there!" Omid pleaded.

"I don't remember the last time I saw a dog," Pete mumbled.

"What do we do know?" Luke asked.

"How about just taking a goddamn look at it?" Christa suggested, rudely. "And you will see that it isn't some lurker bite."

"Yeah, and have her sink her teeth into Pete's neck?" No way," Luke disagreed.

"My neck? Why am I the one?" Pete fussed. Christa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Because I don't know the difference between a dog bite, mosquito bite and lurker bite," Luke answered back.

"Well then you're some kind of stupid," Christa added in. Luke gave her a cold hard look.

"It's not!" Omid cried out. "We were there when she got bitten. It was a dog, I swear!"

He looked at Clementine sadly.

It was a moment of silence before Pete decided to finally have a look at the bite.

"Hmm... well, could be a dog. Hard to say," he explained. Pete looked at Clementine.

"So, where did this dog go?" he asked her.

"We...killed it," Clementine stuttered.

"What? Really? A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it?" Luke interrogated.

"What would you have done?" Pete asked him.

"Exactly," Christa added, dryly.

"I don't know?!" Luke shouted.

"It attacked me," Clementine tried to explain.

"Still... you don't kill dogs," Luke murmured.

"It was impaled on a pair of tent posts, if that's more clarified for you," Christa sneered.

"Clementine?" Pete suddenly asked her.

"Yes..."

"You telling us the truth? Look me in the eyes when you answer."

"Yes," Clementine answered as clear as she could.

"Hmm, alright. That's good enough for me," Pete smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Omid sighed in relief.

"Well, what else was she gonna say?" Luke blurted.

"Well, I ain't leaving a little girl in the woods to die when we got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos look at it first," Pete explained.

"Nick ain't gonna like this... not with what happened to-"

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy" Pete interrupted him.

"Right, sorry, sir," Luke looked down sadly. Omid and Christa looked at the two men in confusion.

"Come on, let's go," Pete said.

Omid helped Clementine up carefully. She managed to get up, but was crouching as she walked. Taking small, slow steps.

Omid held her hand while they walked. Luke and Pete led the way and a cabin suddenly appeared in the distance.

"Clem, you feeling all right?" Omid asked her.

"Yeah.. just a little tired..."

"Well you better be fine. Cause I ain't carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm," Luke fussed.

"Shut up..." Christa muttered under her breath.

Clementine then suddenly collapsed in Omid's arms.

Clementine woke up shortly after to find a group of people conversing. She was lying on the cold ground, her eyes frantically searched for Omid and Christa. She found them amongst the group, Christa yelling at some of the people.

"Did anyone bother to ask her where she came from? She could be working for Carver for all we know," a pregnant woman with short curly hair ranted.

"They already told us that she was bitten by a dog," Pete said.

"What?" And you just believed them?" You should've put her out of her misery right there. Dog bite my ass," the pregnant woman shouted.

Clementine decided to speak up. "I'm not working for any-

But she was soon interrupted by a gunshot. The bullet was shot from a young man and almost got her arm.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete shouted, taking the gun from the man.

"Fucking asshole!" Omid suddenly shouted, he tried to pounce on the young man but was restrained by Christa and a dark man with glasses.

Luke ran out of the cabin, obviously hearing the gunshot that went off. "What the hell happened?"

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" the pregnant lady shouted at the young man that almost shot Clem.

Christa couldn't help but look at her large belly. She remembered being pregnant and she badly wished her baby had made it.

"You're the one telling me to fucking shoot her!" the young man shouted back.

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" the man with glasses ordered.

"Clementine... you okay?" Luke asked, appearing amongst the group of people.

"Does she look like she's okay?!" Christa shouted before Clementine could answer. "This guy almost shot her arm off!"

"I just need help," Clementine pleaded. She didn't like the fact that Christa was shouting at a bunch of randoms, she doesn't know what they could be capable of.

"We've got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look," Luke assured her. Luke turned to the group of people. "Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared."

"Funny. Moments ago you seemed like you didn't give two shits about her," Christa retorted.

"Christa..." Omid said quietly, putting his hand on her arm.

"We don't buy this bullshit story," the pregnant woman said to Luke.

"Let me have a look," said a man with a yellow plaid shirt, who appeared amongst the group.

_He must be the doctor_, Clementine thought.

The man stood in front of her, waiting to see her arm. Clementine carefully pulled up her sleeve, it stung while she did it. She showed the bite to the man and he knelt down to take a closer look.

"Hmm... whatever it was, it got you good," he said, his eye still on the bite.

The young man that almost shot Clementine before suddenly spoke up. "This isn't how we do things man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again."

"No one's suggesting that," Luke told him.

"We could take her arm off," Pete added. Christa, Omid and Clementine gasped loudly, the rest of the group looked at Pete in shock, especially Luke. Clementine immediately thought of Lee, and how it must've felt for him when he chopped his arm off.

"I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that," Pete explained. Clementine looked down sadly at her feet, knowing it didn't work for Lee.

"That's crazy, no one's gonna volunteer to do that!" the man with glasses exclaimed.

"I would, if it means saving her life," Pete said. "Come on, she weighs about a sack of flour. We could take her if it comes to that."

Omid went up to Clementine and hugged her, Christa did the same.

"How about we talk to her parents about it first, yeah?" Luke suggested.

Omid and Christa looked at each other, not sure if he was talking about them.

"We're not her parents..." Omid muttered.

The group looked at Christa and Omid.

Suddenly the front door of the cabin opened, a young girl with glasses, a little older than Clementine stood behind it.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"Sarah? What did I say? Stay inside," the doctor ordered.

The girl looked down sadly, before shutting the door.

The doctor went back to looking at Clementine's arm before Christa spoke up. "We don't mean to be trouble. We just want the bleeding to stop and then we'll leave."

Omid nodded next to her.

"Where exactly would you go?" the doctor asked.

"Somewhere else, we were actually heading up to Wellington," Christa explained.

"Forget it, you won't get five feet," the young man that almost shot Clem, blurted.

"Look I don't know what bit her, but she's still a kid. Worst case she turns and we can deal with it," Pete explained.

The doctor was finished looking at the bite and stood up and turned to face the group.

"Was it a lurker?" the young man asked.

"A bite like that... it could be anything. There's only one way to find out. We'll have to wait," the doctor responded.

"What?" the pregnant lady asked.

"By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn," the doctor explained. "In the meantime, we can lock her in the shed."

"What?!" Christa shouted. "No way!"

"If she does, we're going in with her," Omid said firmly.

"What about my arm? It needs to be cleaned and stitched and bandaged!" Clementine cried out.

"The girl is in bad shape, Carlos," Luke said to the doctor.

Clementine finally knew his name.

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably-" the man with the glasses spoke up.

"Alvin! Please!" the pregnant lady shouted, interrupting him. Clementine finally knew his name too.

Christa frowned at the pregnant lady.

Omid sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not wasting any supplies on a lurker bite. But if it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up in the morning," Carlos explained, then walked off without letting Clementine respond.

"I'm sorry that's the best we can do," Luke said to Clementine.

"Well then, we're going in the shed with her. She can't be alone," Christa said.

"No, that's not a good idea," Luke stated.

"Why's that?" Christa interrogated her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised.

"Just for the sake of your safety," Luke explained.

Christa sighed loudly. "Jesus..."

The young man that almost shot Clementine walked up to Pete, who handed him the rifle.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, son," Pete said to him.

"I ain't your son!" the man said, rudely.

_Someone needs an attitude adjustment_, Clementine thought.

"Come on," the young man turned to her.

Clementine followed him slowly, with Luke in front of her. Christa and Omid walked behind her.

They walked up to a small shed. Luke opened the door. Clementine looked up at him sadly and he looked back at her. She turned to face Christa and Omid, they hugged her tightly. The young man, who now had the rifle, gestured for her to go in.

Clementine walked in slowly, she turned to face Christa and Omid but already saw Luke closing the shed door. She could only make out Christa and Omid's sad expressions behind him.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I felt it was a little long, because it had a lot of dialogue in it. But I guess the long chapter makes up for my slow update.**

**Stay tuned :)**


	5. The Search

**Sorry guys it's taken a while to update. I write the chapters on my Ipad then I have to email them to myself so I can open them on my computer. Kinda annoying, but yeah. And how good was Amid The Ruins? I really liked it! **

**Mike and Bonnie are my new otp, hehe.**

Clementine paced in the shed in silence. It was cold and her arm was stinging painfully. She could hear Luke talking to the man that almost shot her previously outside. She found out his name was Nick, and she found him quite unlikeable.

Clementine muttered softly to herself, she tried to calm herself down. But the pain in her arm made things worse. She looked around the shed and noticed a peg board hanging on the wall, used to hold tools. Much to her dismay, it was empty.

_Could've used a tool to get me out of here_, she thought to herself.

She continued to look and found an empty box on the floor. She found a roll of thread.

_Could use this for stitches_.

She found a hammer high up on a shelf but was unable to reach it. Instead she found a fold out table and stood on it, trying to reach for the hammer. Unfortunately, she fell and the shelf came crashing down with her. Her arm stung with pain.

Clementine then lifted the shelf of the ground and found the hammer under it. She picked it up and placed it in her back pocket. She continued to search the shed and found a loose board on the wall. She used the hammer to pry it off and found a lose panel under it. She kicked it and a large hole that lead to outside was clear.

_Great, now I can find some supplies to stitch myself up_. _The doctor should have some._

She smiled to herself. Lee taught her well.

She crawled through the hole and was out in the open. She walked over slowly towards the cabin. She thought of going to the windows but declined, thinking it wasn't a good idea. She instead went around the house to the other side. She found a plywood, stuck at the bottom of the house. She tried to pull it off with her hands, but it didn't help much. Instead she used the hammer she found and to pull off the nails on each side of the wood.

She then moved the wood and a hole was clear. She crawled into it and was now under the house.

"House meeting in five minutes." Clementine heard someone say.

Under the house Clementine found a trap door, but unfortunately it was locked. She used her knife to unlock it, it worked, but her knife unfortunately snapped.

She opened the door and entered the house.

The first thing she felt was warmth and the house had a certain wood type of smell to it.

She could hear the group talking in what must've been the kitchen. Clementine was in the hallways and had just entered in what seemed to be the lounge room. The kitchen was nearby and she reluctantly walked over towards the door to listen to conversations that were happening.

"You really think Carver will come after us?" she heard Luke say.

_Who's Carver?_

"Who's Carver?" she heard Omid speak up.

_Must've read my mind._

"Don't worry about him, he's just a very dangerous man that we will probably never see again," she heard Carlos explain.

Clementine shut the door after that. She found a door in the living room and opened it. It led to a room that had a desk at the side of the wall. On the wall was a drawing of a duck. She couldn't help but remember Duck, the boy she knew when all this first happened. He was a good friend to her. And she often felt like nothing bad had ever happened in the world when she was with him. His enthusiasm distracted her in a good way.

She continued to search around the room but nothing was there for her to use. So she exited the room and was back in the lounge room. She went up the stairs and entered an empty bedroom. She found rags on the furniture, thinking it will help stop the bleeding, and spotted a watch but decided not to take it.

Clementine left the room and was now back in the hall. She entered the bathroom, hoping to find some supplies in there. As she entered she noticed a medicine cabinet, she opened it and found a clean needle. She placed it in her back pocket. She still needed something to stop the wound from getting infected.

Just as she was about to leave the bathroom she heard footsteps approaching.

_What if it's Christa or Omid? They can help me._

But she decided not to risk it and hid into the bathtub that had a curtain around it. She peeked through the curtains and saw the pregnant lady, Rebecca. She heard someone saying her name earlier and seemed to remember it.

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror with her head in her hands. She muttered something to herself before washing her face under the tap.

"Let it be okay, let it be his..." she whispered.

Clementine's eyes widened.

_I think she's talking about the man with the glasses, Alvin. They seem to be a couple._

Rebecca took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. Clementine waited a little before carefully stepping out of the bathtub. She exited the bathroom and was out in the hall. A bedroom was opposite her and she decided to have a look. She slowly opened the door but was shocked to find the young girl, Sarah in the room. She looked at Clementine wide eyed. Clementine motioned for her to shoosh.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she said to Clem, quietly.

"Hi, can you please help me?" Clementine asked, while carefully stepping into the room.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, my dad can't know," Sarah warned her.

"Please, just help me and I won't tell him anything," Clementine pleaded.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"A dog bit me," Clementine answered.

"Sounds scary, I bet it hurts," Sarah said.

_No shit._

Clementine wasn't one to swear but she felt the need to at that comment. She was just thinking it anyway.

"I could die if I don't take care of it," Clementine explained. "I just need something to clean it with."

"I'll help you," Sarah said. Clementine thanked her.

"I'm Sarah," she introduced herself.

"I'm Clementine."

"We're friends right?" Sarah asked getting up from her bed. "We can be best friends; I haven't met a girl my age since way before."

Clementine looked at her in surprise.

_I just met the girl and she already wants to be my friend?_

"Yes, we're friends," Clementine confirmed.

"Promise?" Sarah asked, sticking her pinkie out.

_How old was this girl again?_

Clementine slowly raised her hand and wrapped her pinkie around Sarah's.

"A pinkie swear is forever," Sarah said, smiling genuinely. "I'll see if I can find the stuff my dad uses when I get a cut."

Sarah searched the room before giving Clementine a bottle of disinfectant.

"Thank you," Clementine said.

"Don't do it here though. Someone will find you," Sarah said.

"I won't, don't worry." Clementine assured her.

Clementine quietly left the room and thanked Sarah one more time. She went downstairs and carefully exited the cabin.

_I hope this works._

**Just wanted you guys to know, this fan fic won't precisely follow the game. There will be scenes I will add that will show Omid and Christa too, and their point of views. I was also thinking of adding another character to the cast, that will be important in the story. Possibly a character from 400 days, because I felt that the characters from 400 days weren't portrayed enough in In Harm's Way. But the character will only appear when I get to the writing of In Harm's Way. Sorry to make you guys wait.**


	6. Cease To Function

Clementine carefully crawled through the hole in the small shed. She placed the peroxide, napkins and thread on the small table and placed the needle on top of the thread. She slowly pulled up her sleeve, exposing the large bite.

_This is gonna suck, she thought. But think about Lee, he went through a lot worst. He chopped his arm off._

Clementine slowly picked up the peroxide, carefully pouring some on her wound. The pain was so strong that she dropped the bottle, spilling the contents onto the ground. She shrieked in pain.

_Now the fun part._

Clementine looked tentatively at the needle and thread. She got a piece of thread, cutting it with her teeth. And got the needle, carefully placing the thread through the little hole.

_Now just like last time.. just how Christa showed me_.

She carefully punctured her skin with the thread, screaming in pain as she did so. After a pause and taking a deep breath, she got the thread through her skin.

Clementine did it a second time, putting the needle straight into the skin in one go. She was in pain and tried to contain herself, but constantly banged her fists on the table. She got the needle into the second piece of skin, keeping the two pieces of skin together with the thread.

It was her third time, and she managed to get the thread through both pieces of skin. Blood oozing out of the wound.

_One last time._

She managed the get the thread through the skin, but still winced in pain. She looked at the wound.

_Good enough._

She grabbed the rags she used as her alternative for bandages and started wrapping it around her arm. She dropped them in the process and got down to pick it up.

Suddenly, a walker appeared out of the hole she used to get outside. It grabbed her leg and Clementine used all her might to shake it off. She grabbed the hammer that was on the table, but fell back, the walker crawling towards her. She tried to grab a rake that was lying on the ground, but the walker was getting closer and closer. And eventually was on top of her. She used her legs to forcefully kick the walker, it landed against the wall, but slowly started getting up.

Clementine stared at it wide eyed, but had managed to grab the hammer from the table and strike it on the head. The walker fell back. She quickly grabbed the rake and used it to push the walker up against the shed wall. It's arms still reaching out to grab her. The spikes from the rake opening up the walker's stomach, intestines and guts falling out. Clementine cringed at the site but continued to deal with the walker. She grabbed her hammer and smashed it into the walkers head. She had to do it three times and the walker was finally killed.

Luke and the rest of the cabin members walked in, obviously overhearing the racket that was happening in the shed. Clementine's hammer however, got stuck and she used all her might to pull it out. After a few hard pulls, she managed to.

"Little girl's tough as nails," she heard Pete comment.

"I am still. NOT. Bitten. I never was. And you left me out here to die." Clementine said through gasps.

The cabin stared at her, wide eyed. But Omid and Christa came running to her. They pulled her in their arms and just held her tightly.

"You patched yourself up?" Luke asked.

"Where'd you get that stuff!?" Nick interrogated.

Before Clementine could answer, Rebecca spoke up. "Did she steal from us?"

"This doesn't change anything, she hasn't done anything to us," Pete added in.

"Are you ok?" Christa asked Clementine, in concern. Clementine nodded her head slowly.

"I did take some stuff," Clementine said to the group. "And I'm sorry, I really am."

"And you think we can trust these people?" Rebecca asked Pete.

Christa bristled at Rebecca's comment. "Excuse me?" Rebecca just gave her a sour look.

"Any of you would've done the same if you were half as tough as this little girl," Pete fussed.

Christa and Omid smiled at Pete's comment.

Carlos stood motionless. "Bring her in, we'll have a look inside."

Omid gently carried Clementine and slowly made his way out of the shed with Christa at his trail, Luke stood there, waiting for them.

"You hungry?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face. Omid looked at Clementine in his arms to see hear her respond, but she just briskly looked away from Luke and Omid just walked away.

Luke stood near the shed, watching the three of them walk to the cabin.

What have we done? he thought.

"This might hurt a little," Carlos warned Clementine. Clementine winced in pain as he carefully pressed his fingers against her arm, checking for any broken bones or bruises. Omid was sitting beside her, while Luke was pacing around the kitchen and Nick stood motionless with his thumb in his mouth. Christa was in the spare bedroom setting up the beds.

"How's she doing?" Omid asked.

"Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine," Carlos answered.

"So it wasn't a lurker bite?" Luke butted in. Omid frowned at his question.

"If it was, the fever would've already set in and her temperature would've been through the roof," Carlos explained.

Nick walked out of the room angrily and Luke followed close behind him. Omid watched the two of them. Carlos went to the sink to wash his hands, while Clementine observed her arm that now had a bandage around it.

Meanwhile, Christa was setting up the beds for the night. She was given the spare room thanks to Pete. The bed was enough to fit three people in there.

Pete entered the room.

"I'd like to apologise on behalf of the group. What they did wasn't exactly right," he said.

"It's fine. You seem to be the only one that respects Clem, the others... not so much," Christa sighed, while placing the pillows into the pillow cases.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You guys seem like great people, and it's not often we stumble upon many," Pete said.

Christa straightened the doona on the bed before looking at Pete tentatively. "It's fine, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning," she said.

Pete looked at Christa sadly. "I was actually planning on taking Clementine hunting with Nick and I, tomorrow morning."

Christa looked down at the bed before looking back up. "Ok, I'll think about it. But thank you," she smiled.

Pete nodded his head before walking out of the room.

Clementine remained seated as Carlos washed his hands at the kitchen sink. She looked at her arm, moving it around.

"I wish you didn't do what you did," Carlos said.

Clementine looked up at him, while Omid sat there listening beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You manipulated my daughter," Carlos replied. Omid gave Clementine a questioning face expression but Clementine shrugged it off.

"How so?" Omid asked.

"She asked her to help her find supplies to stitch her arm," Carlos answered. "There are a few things you need to know about my daughter."

Clementine listened tentatively, not being sure what to expect.

"She isn't like you, you might not get that initially. But once you're around her for a while, you'll understand." Carlos looked up from the sink and turned to face Clementine and Omid, his arms crossed over his chest. "If she knew how bad the world is, what it's like really out there, she will cease to function. She's my little girl, she's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her."

Omid looked at Clementine waiting for her to respond. "I'm sorry I didn't know," she finally said.

"It's ok, you're forgiven. Just don't make anymore mistakes," Carlos warned her, before he made his way over to the door. He took one last look at the two newcomers then left the kitchen.

Clementine looked down at her feet in disappointment. Omid patted his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you did the right thing. I wouldn't have the guts to do what you did."

Clementine smiled at his compliment.

"I just don't fully trust these people. Christa told me it's best that we leave first thing tomorrow morning. These people _did_ leave you in that shed to die." Omid explained.

Before Clementine could respond, Christa walked into the kitchen. "Pete has offered to take you hunting tomorrow morning with Nick, who happens to be his nephew," she explained.

"Is Nick the man with the cap? That almost shot you outside?" Omid asked.

Clementine nodded reluctantly.

"Fuck no!" Omid cried out. "I don't mind her going with Pete, he's the only one in that group that gives a crap about Clem's safety, but that Nick guy? No way."

Christa pondered before speaking up. "It's not like me to say this, but I think Clem should go. Pete will keep her safe."

"Fine..." Omid groaned. "But if that guy does anything to her, I will make his face cave in."

Luke suddenly walked into the kitchen with a bowl in his hand. "Hey, I brought you guys some food if you're hungry."

**Soz for the long wait guys, hopefully I will update quicker because I have now found an easier way to post straight from my iPad. Stay tuned :)**


End file.
